Grenade Launcher
A Grenade Launcher is a device that shoots a grenade. These can be standalone launchers, such as the Thumper or China Lake, or attachments, such as the M203. Grenade Launchers appear in several forms throughout the Call of Duty ''series. Overview The grenade shell has a safe arming distance of five to six meters and will not detonate unless it has traveled this distance before hitting a surface. Thus, shooting at nearby walls, ground or ceiling will simply cause the shell to bounce harmlessly away. This makes using a grenade launcher at close range very difficult. However, the shell will kill if it directly hits another player, and in turn the direct impact killfeed icon will be displayed. It is possible to even score a direct impact kill on multiple enemies with a single shell, though this is very rare. The radius of explosions vary between game. The explosive damage of Grenade Launchers are affected by Danger Close in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Ghosts, enhancing their effective range and damage, and cancels out Blast Shield. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the radius was reduced significantly, with the lethal explosive radius of an uninjured enemy being about 1.7 meters (this was likely done as a measure to prevent the over-usage of grenade launchers, which was the case in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2). In every game since MW2, grenade launchers and explosives in general continue to be nerfed becuase of the massive amounts of explosives spam in that game. In some games, grenade launcher shells will not explode if fired in the first 10 to 15 seconds of a round/game to prevent easy spawn-killing. However, it is still possible to spawn kill in this case with the direct impact. List of Underbarrel grenade launchers in the series Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *M203 *GP-25 (on the AK-47 only) M16A4 Grenade Launcher CoD4.png|The M16A4 with the M203 gl 4.png|The M203 in use; note the unique aiming recticle AK-47 Grenade Launcher CoD4.png|The AK-47 Grenadier with the GP-25 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *M203 *GP-25 (on the AK-47 only) AK-47 Grenade Launcher reloading MW2.png|Reloading a GP-25 Grenade Launcher Round MW2.jpg|A fired grenade launcher round Call of Duty: Black Ops *M203 *GP-25 (on the AK47 and Galil only) *Tishina (on the AK74u only) M16 Grenade Launcher Reloading BO.png|Reloading the M203 on an M16 (note presence of special heat shield) M16 Grenade Launcher Third Person BO.png|Third person view of the Grenade Launcher BS-1 grenade launcher.jpg|The Tishina, a unique attachment for AK74u BS-1 loading.jpg|Reloading the Tishina AK47 GP25 BO.png|Reloading the GP-25 grenade launcher on the AK-47 Grenade Launcher Round BO.png|A fired grenade launcher round Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *M203 M16 M203 bods.jpg|The M203 attached to the M16A1 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *M320 *M203 (on the M4A1 and M16A4 only) *GP-25 (on the AK-47 only) CM901 Grenade Launcher MW3.png|The CM901 equipped with the M320 grenade launcher Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M203 M4 m203 MW3DS.png|The M203 attached to the M4 Call of Duty: Black Ops II *M320 *M203 (on the FAL and Colt M16A1 only) *GP-25 (on the AK47, Galil and AN-94 only) SWAT-556 M320 BOII.png|The SWAT-556 equipped with a M320 M320 Grenade BOII.png|A fired grenade launcher round Call of Duty Online *EGM *GP-25 (on the AK-47 only) *GP-30 (on the AN94, AK117 and AKBP only) G37H M203 CoDO.png|The G37H with an EGM AK-47 GP-25 menu icon CoDO.png|The AK-47 with a GP-25 AKBP GP30 CoDO.png|The AKBP with a GP-30 Call of Duty: Ghosts *FN EGLM SC-2010 Grenade Launcher CoDG.png|A SC-2010 equipped with the FN EGLM Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Campaign An unnamed underbarrel grenade launcher is available in ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In campaign it is attached to the starting Bal-27 in the level "Fission", and it can be found on several HBRa3s in "Crash". Multiplayer The underbarrel grenade launcher is available to all assault rifles (except the AE4), and to the AMR9 submachine gun. The AK12 "Grenadier" and the AMR9 "Banger", "Noob Tube", "Pro Pipe" and "Royalty" supply drop variants have an integrated grenade launcher by default. The launcher has two grenades in total and cannot be replenished with Scavenger. Kills with the grenade launcher attachment will count towards the base weapon's challenges. The explosives have very limited radius and damage within the explosive radius, making Danger Close very valuable. On the AMR9, performing a Speed Reload will make the Grenade Launcher reload faster, increasing its rate of fire. With the Grenade Launcher, there is a small delay between firing the grenade and the start of reloading the grenade. This delay can be shortened by pressing the corresponding reload button as soon as the grenade is fired. The Grenade Launcher is very useful for completing strafe challenges on certain weapons, as boost jumping up in the air and killing someone with the Grenade Launcher will count towards said challenge. AMR9 Noob Tube AW.png|The AMR9 - Noob Tube equipped with a Grenade Launcher IMR Grenade Launcher AW.png|The Grenade Launcher in use on the IMR Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *FN EGLM (solely integrated to the OSA) *Rifle Grenade (added via update; used as a gun perk on the Trencher - Blitzkrieg) OSA Model IW.png|The OSA with its integral FN EGLM Trencher Blitzkrieg model IW.png|The Trencher - Blitzkrieg with its rifle grenade Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 In the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, the Overkill special weapon gains a semi-automatic grenade launcher attached to the rail at level two. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *M203 *GP25 (on the AK-47 and AK-12 only) *FN EGLM (on the FN Scar 17 only) List of Standalone grenade launchers Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Mk 19 (mounted) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Thumper *MK19 (mounted; seen in S.S.D.D. but never used) Call of Duty: Black Ops *China Lake Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *M79 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *M320 GLM *XM25 *Sentry Grenade Launcher (mounted; Survival Mode only) Call of Duty: Black Ops II *War Machine *MM1 Grenade Launcher Call of Duty Online *M79 "Thumper" Call of Duty: Ghosts *Kastet *MK32 Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *MDL Call of Duty: Heroes In Call of Duty: Heroes, the Grenade Launcher is a Hero Skill available to Price. It has a performing range of 10.5 tiles and deals 300 damage. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *War Machine *MAX-GL Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *Howitzer Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *War Machine Call of Duty: Mobile *War Machine Call of Duty: Modern Warfare *MGL-32 Grenade Launcher Trivia General *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts, the player can complete a challenge called "Ouch" by killing someone with the grenade's direct impact. This will result in the title "Noob Tuber", a reference to the aforementioned derogative against players who use this attachment. *It is possible to get a headshot with a grenade from a grenade launcher. This is denoted if the grenade strikes an enemy directly and then explodes. *Any kill with the Grenade Launcher counts to the gun's total kills. The same goes for the Masterkey, Shotgun, Flamethrower and the Tactical Knife. *A kill with the M203 and GP-25 counts as a hip fire kill. *In the Modern Warfare series, the Create-a-Class icon is of a M203 (except for the AK-47 in Modern Warfare 2), where as in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the icon is of a GP-25. *The Grenade Launcher attachment is listed as a secondary weapon on the Call of Duty ELITE Create-a-Class menu. *In the Zombies mode of Black Ops, there is no minimum distance that the grenade must travel to explode; this can lead to shell shock if used at close range. In Black Ops II however, there is a minimum distance. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when firing the grenade launcher, the vapor trail left behind by the grenade flying through the air is a zig-zag pattern, and it seems to fly faster than grenades launched from a grenade launcher in newer games. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the vapor trail arc is more round and it seems to fly slower. The same effect is present with further titles, as the zig-zag effect is not in them. This can throw off aiming if the player is used to the smoother vapor trail of newer games. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In the extended mission of "F.N.G.", it was stated that the grenade launcher cancels out when fired too close for "safety" purposes. *If the 'Infinite Ammo' cheat is activated in the campaign, the grenade launcher becomes fully automatic. The M203 on the M4A1 will fire at 200 RPM, and the GP-25 at 120 RPM, whereas the M203 on the M16A4 will fire significantly faster at 600 RPM. *There were originally three more grenade launchers: AG36 (G36C), HK79 (G3) and FN EGLM. The names can be found in localized strings. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *When using Scavenger, the grenade has to be loaded to pick up another grenade. There are two slots for the grenade launcher: one that is loaded and one that is in reserve. *The Create-a-Class picture lacks a trigger-guard. *On the FAL, the grenade launcher is misspelled as "Grenade Laucher". Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the first 15 seconds of a match, any grenades from a grenade launcher will never explode. This was done to prevent using the grenade launcher to kill the enemy team quickly upon spawning, as they are naturally stacked up. *In the campaign, in third-person, non-playable characters hold their weapon as if it does not have an Grenade Launcher, but in multiplayer and Zombies, they do. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Using the underbarrel grenade launcher replaces the regular ammo counter with its own, unlike in previous games. *The damage output seems to have been lowered for balancing purposes and Recon tags. Kills by the grenade launcher now usually occur by direct impact, close proximity detonation, or killing an enemy with low health. *Oddly, there is no killfeed icon for the Grenade Launcher. Kills with it show up as the gun it is attached to. The same applies to the shotgun attachment. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *When playing a 1980's campaign mission, using the underbarrel grenade launcher doesn't replace the regular ammo count with its own, but it does in the 2025's missions, as well as in multiplayer and Zombies. *When using Fast Mag, the Grenade Launcher will reload faster. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Attaching a Grenade Launcher onto the Bal-27 will change the Bal-27's empty and regular reload animations. Category:Weapon Types Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Attachments Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Hero Skills Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gun Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Attachments